Leave out all the rest
by maila08
Summary: Songfic. Linkin Park: Leave out all the rest. Thank BG-13 for revisions. Enjoy.


_Sorry mates, but I got in trouble for what is called Plagiarism, I guess. Just look up _

_the Leave out all the rest lyrics by Linkin Park. _

_For a moment all I saw was light. I raised my arms in front of me, trying to block it out before I heard a car horn and I moved out of the way quickly. I blinked a few times before recognizing where I was. It was only a few blocks from here that my parents had been murdered right in front of me. I scratched the back of my head, wondering what was happening and how the heck I had gotten there. Korra and I had gone out on a date to Narook's a few hours ago…_

_As I walked down the street, I looked around, noticing that it was late, judging by the fact that there were hardly any lights on. I buried my hands deep in my pockets, trying to remember what I was doing out so late. Korra and I had been arguing a lot lately, mostly about me not having enough time to spend with her now that I was detective and all. Maybe we had gotten into another fight, and I left like I usually did to clear my head and not say something that I might regret._

_Just as I was about to turn the block to our home, I heard voices in the alley a few houses away from us. At first they were low but the voices rose and I quickened my pace before I heard several shots and a scream. I started running at this point, watching the two scumbags leave as I stopped in front of the alley, debating whether I should go after them or…_

_It was the sound of my name that made me turn towards the cries._

_"Mako!" It was Korra's voice._

_I stood frozen in place as I saw myself laying on Korra's lap, her hands pressed against the wounds in my chest that were quickly bleeding out. She kept sobbing, rocking me back and forth, and telling me not to leave her, to hold on._

_"Please, somebody help me!" she yelled as tears fell down her face__._

_I ran out in the middle of the street, shouting for someone to help her, but people kept walking by, turning around even as they heard the screams, not wanting to be involved. My jaw clenched at this, standing in front of a man, determined to make him go to Korra when he walked right through me. I froze. I was dead. I was gone._

_Korra._

_A horn made me look up; watching the blinding lights of the car before everything went bright again…_

I sat up in bed, taking deep breaths, feeling the cold sweat trickle down my back as I looked around the room, seeing everything in its place. I was back home. I took a deep breath as I left the world of nightmares, looking at the clock to see that it was a little past two in the morning.

"Mako…" Korra murmured her brow furrowing.

"Shh," I soothed, laying back down next to her and bringing her close to me.

"I had a nightmare…"

"What about?"

My wife burrowed her face against my chest and I couldn't help but let a small smile appear. Ever since I was injured in one of the raids I conducted a few months ago, she had been having nightmares. I assured her that I was fine, that I would always come home. But now with my own vision…

"You didn't come back."

I sighed at this, rubbing gentle circles on her back, noticing how it was full of knots. Being the Avatar was hard enough, being the wife of a detective was challenging, but being three months pregnant was not making Korra's life any easier. I kissed the top of her head as I pulled her closer to me, rubbing the tiny bump at her stomach.

"I told you I'll always come back," I tried reassuring.

"You almost didn't," she whispered back.

"Sleep," I answered, caressing her cheek. "I'm right here."

Korra sighed but lay her head against my shoulder, an arm wrapped around her torso as she tried finding sleep again. I pulled up the blanket, snuggly covering her in it as I hummed the old tune my mother used to sing to get Bo and I to sleep. Soon enough her breathing evened out and before long I could see the little pout I loved so much.

I smiled, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek, careful not to wake her up.

After a moment, I sighed, kissing her forehead as I continued to rub circles on her back, thinking about the dream, the nightmare I'd endured, the one that Korra lived almost every night. It wasn't till now that I realized that every day I went out to work, every day I stepped out of my home, I was in danger. I was not only putting myself in harm's way, but also my unborn child. Of course danger lurked everywhere; I was married to the Avatar for the love of the Spirits, but still. I was the man of the house. I had to protect to my family. And if something happened to me...

_I winced as I took a deep breath. Korra was going to kill me. If the Triad's hadn't, she would. I could practically hear her yelling at me at the top of her lungs about how stupid and reckless I had been. I could remember doing the same a few months after she had defeated Vaatu. She had gone off on her own to the Earth Kingdom and almost died, again. I had been steaming at the mere thought of it and the first thing I had done when I went to visit her was give her an earful. Needless to say I was regretting that now._

_Which is why I was surprised when I saw her come in, leaning against the door frame. I tried giving her a smile, but she didn't return it, just stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest. Her face was set like stone, her blue eyes looking at me and suddenly, I was grateful that I had a room to myself. At least when the yelling began we wouldn't disturb anyone._

_The screams and insults never came, and I frowned, managing to sit up as she walked towards me._

_"I'm-"_

_The hug caught me off guard, but what caused an ache in my chest were the heart wrecking sobs that escaped her as she fisted the hospital tunic in her hand. I wrapped my free arm around her, telling her to relax._

_"Korra, what's wrong?"_

_"You promised Mako!" she said between sobs._

___I closed my eyes tightly, nodding my head. "I know, and I'm here, aren't I?"_

___"I was so worried," my wife continued. "I-I thought I wasn't going to see you again."_

___"Shh…"_

Korra stirred, her brow furrowing as a whimper escaped her, and I knew she was having the nightmare again. I kissed her temple repeatedly, wrapping my arms protectively over her smaller form, letting her know I was with her. She sighed at this, snuggling her head under my chin before stilling once again. I smiled.

_"I was so scared…"__"Don't be," I answered softly. "It's just a few scratches; I'm going to be fine. Doctor is going to let me leave tomorrow."_

_"You almost left us," Korra hiccupped__._

_Us?_

_I raised a brow at this, asking her to continue. My wife bit her bottom lip as she wiped away the tears from her face, a hand going to her torso. My eyes widened as I realized what she was trying to tell me._

_"Mako, I'm pregnant."_

_I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Korra was pregnant. We were going to have a baby! I smiled at this, cupping her face with my non-injured hand ready to kiss her when she pulled away, hugging herself._

_"Don't make this all okay," she whispered._

_"Korra, we're having a baby," I said my smile still intact. "Our first baby."_

_"Who almost didn't meet their father," my wife snapped._

_"It isn't as bad-"_

_"You were in a coma for almost a week! A week, Mako!"_

_"I'm sorry, I was just doing my job," I replied, my voice rising slightly. I was trying to reign it in. But I felt like we'd had this conversation before._

_"Oh, I didn't know that getting beaten to a bloody pulp was part of your job description," she answered sarcastically._

_"You don't see me complain when you go and risk your neck to save the world!"_

_"I'm the Avatar!"_

_"You're still human!" I snapped. "You aren't perfect, and neither am I!"_

_Korra didn't have a reply, just looked away as she sat on the bed. I sighed, counting to ten in my head. This girl was going to drive me insane one of these days. Gently and carefully I pulled her towards me, at first she resisted but then gave in with a sigh, laying her head on my chest as I breathed sharply, trying to hide the fact I was I some pain._

_"We'll get through this," I assured._

My wife muttered my name, her hand fisted the material of my shirt as she clung to me. I smirked at this, kissing her temple. It was rare when Korra would cling to me. Usually I'd be the one that would pull her close to me and she'd comply. I knew she liked when I held her close, and judging by the smile on her face, she was content. I pressed another kiss to her temple, enjoying the moment. I loved Korra, and she loved me. And that worried me.

There would come a day, Spirits forbid sometime soon, that I wouldn't be with her. I hadn't wanted to think about that. About what would happen if one day, I really didn't come home. I needed to make sure she was safe. Korra would do anything for me, just like I would for her, and I worried she'd hurt herself trying to protect me. The day I woke up, almost a week after the accident, I realized how vulnerable she really was. How she wanted to do anything she could to rid me of any pain I could be feeling, even if she was hurting.

"I know I've hurt you," I whispered. "But I want you to know that I love you, you're the love of my life, the reason I'm still here." I paused when she stirred. "And if something ever happens to me…don't be angry, at me or at yourself. We can't live forever, but I'll always be with you, know that."

"Mako…"

"Shh," I said gently kissing her forehead. "I know you're strong, but it doesn't mean I'm strong as you, and that's okay." Korra smiled snuggling her head against my chest. "When my time comes, please don't hate me. Just know that I love you."

I caressed Korra's cheek before placing a hand over her stomach. Spirits I loved this girl. I always would.

"Leave out all the rest."


End file.
